Jalthi Heavy Fighter
The Jalthi Heavy Fighter is a Kilrathi spacecraft. History Jalthi was the starfighter of choice of Kilrathi Ace Bakhtosh Redclaw. Around 2640 he led a Jalthi attack on a cruiser, witnessed by James Taggart while he was serving there. The first Jalthis were first spotted by pilots of the in the Gimle system, attacking a Terran Confederation which jumped into the system. Jalthis were also seen in the Brimstone system. In the Dakota system, Jalthis attempted to stop carrying medical suppleies. Some Jalthis, led by Redclaw, were supporting a supply convoy which entered the Dakota system, but they were all cleared up by pilots of the Claw. In the Port Hedland system, Jalthis attacked a Drayman carrying a TCSO troupe of entertainers. In the same system, a wing of Jalthis, again led by Redclaw, directly attacked the Claw. Jalthis were escorting a , part of a convoy sent to support the Kurasawa system. Jalthis managed to destroy a Confed-captured that was to be used in the sieges in Kurasawa. Although the Claw managed to halt the Kilrathi supply ships throughout the Rostov system, their military presence was increasing daily. A Jalthi-supported Ralari was part of Kilrathi forces attempting to strengthen their position in the system. The was attacked by Jalthis in the Hubble's Star system, but were fend off by Pitak Puzaki and Marsha Shannon. Jalthis were among the remaining Kilrathi forces in Hell's Kitchen attempting to stop the Talon to jump to Venice. The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel Carl T. LaFong Jalthis were seen in the Venice system and a wing of Jalthis was part of the defense force of the Kilrathi Star Base. During Operation: Thor's Hammer, pilots from the Claw encountered Jalthis in the Border Zone system en route to support a Drayman of the Sleipnir Convoy carrying a complement of Reavers, and later in Midgard when the pilots attempted to destroy the . They were also seen in the Jotunheim system. Jalthis were encountered while pilots of the Claw scouted the Bifrost system for a Supply Depot and a wing of Jalthis was guarding it when it was destroyed by the Confed pilots. A Jalthi-supported was among the ships that arrived to that location in order to resupply, only to be ambushed by the Claw. A Dorir was escorted by Jalthis in Valgard. Jalthis were among the stranded ships who, unable to resupply or join their base, attacked the Claw. In the Vigrid system, Jalthis attepted to protect a against an assault of Confed pilots and were among the defenses of the Sivar super-dreadnought. Specifications The Jalthi-class heavy fighter was the most heavily armed Kilrathi fighter of its time and extremely feared by the Terran Confederation. The Jalthi was designed for large offensives, but its defensive capabilities weren't as strong compared to many Confederation fighters at the time. Still, with its six front-mount weapons array, a Jalthi fighter could easily tear through any fighter it encounters, especially lighter fighters. Compared to the Confederation Raptor Heavy Fighter mounting two mass drivers and two neutron cannons, the Jalthi class heavy fighter mounts three neutron cannons and three laser cannons. To support this, the heavy fighter has a total of two missile hard points. The shields of the heavy fighter are also a bit stronger than the Confederation equivalent and the Kilrathi fighter is extremely heavily armored. The only real advantage which the Confederation Raptors had was better acceleration. Jalthis are tougher even than the Grathas. With six cannons on the front, frontal assault is almost lethal. On the other hand, it is an easy target from the rear because of its large design. Also, the Jalthi pilot has not view on his six. Behind the scenes The Academy Years gives the following AI mechanics External links *Wing Commander CIC *WCpedia: Jalthi heavy fighter Category:Heavy fighters Category:Kilrathi starfighters Category:WCI ships